<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>breeding season by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356410">breeding season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dragon Hybrids, Dream is a dragon hybrid, Hybrids, Kinda, King Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Kinky, Lowercase, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, O_o, Porn With Plot, Royalty AU, Smut, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?, if you saw who made this no you didnt, mentioned mpreg, no beta we die like c!wilbur, poor bad &gt;.&lt;, there is no badboyhalo tag O_O, tummy bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IM ORPHANING THIS FIC!!! If creators don't like this content im sorry i cant take it down D: i dont want anyone seeing this i hate myself and this fic<br/>Techno only said that it was cringe, but the fact he only calls it cringe and hasn't expressed any other discomfort towards it unless prompted is enough for me to PRAY that he's okay with this im going to sob if he says he doesnt like this im so sorry techno<br/>//<br/>Its breeding season and dream doesn't like anyone at the hybrid shelter, so George, Sapnap, Bad, and Antfrost go to someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>breeding season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY THIS IS LITERALLY SO EMBARRASSING I HATE MYSELF FOR MAKING THIS   I HATE THIS SO MUCH</p>
<p>lowercase on purpose ig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"dreaaaam, cmon! he's fine? why don't you like him?" george sighed as dream rejected yet <em>another</em> mate. "dream, you know its dangerous if you don't mate this season," sapnap reached up to scratch behind dreams ears, making the hybrid purr. "there has to be <em>someone</em> in here that you like..." sapnap trailed off as he looked around the shelter and realized dream had rejected everyone there. even his mate from last year.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>you see, dream is a hybrid in a shelter, one of the many shelters- and attractions- in the arctic empire, sheltering cat hybrids to shulker hybrids, they had it all. shelters started back when humans realized, 'maybe we should stop killing the things that are <i>extremely</i> similar to us in <em>multiple </em>ways.' eventually, shelters became a thing and it started helping hybrids around the empire back up on their feet, they even helped a few hybrids out of the empire, spreading their culture and stories across minecraft.</p><p>the only downside about being a hybrid, would be mating season. every 3-4 months, every hybrid went into a heat. most of the time, they just found another mate and... yknow. but sometimes they didn't, and that would be okay if it wasn't so dangerous to them. at the shelters, they did their best to keep everything consensual between hybrids, sometimes even letting the hybrids just <em>not</em> mate, helping them through the sickness that followed after.</p><p>but dream... was different.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>dream is an ender dragon hybrid, one out of 2 in the <em>entire</em> empire! this brought many travelers and lots of <em>money. </em>it was beneficial for both dream, and the shelter caretakers, dream could spread stories of the end and meet new people, not even having to go outside, and they made money.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>but now, dream didn't want to mate, and his heats were rare, making the sickness worse. dream had a heat every 5 months, so if he didn't mate, it was extremely dangerous to him. Even though he usually turned people down, he had always mated, each time not even getting pregnant. some of the hybrids even joked that whoever mated with dream was 'higher up,' and it was kind of true,, dream was <i>extremely</i> pretty, pretty enough for multiple people to want to mate with him each time they went in heat. most of the time, he politely declined and went on with his day, but if he said yes, you would automatically became a sort of 'higher up.' </p><p>george and sapnap thought this was funny, but nothing seemed funny when they realized that if dream didn't mate in the next week, they could not only loose their jobs, house, shelter, and hybrids, but they could loose their best friend.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"King Technoblade, you have visitors," A knight peeked in through the door, asking his king for permission to bring in the shelter caretakers. Techno groaned. Who could <em>possibly</em> want to speak to him this late? "<em>sigh</em> bring them in." technoblade groaned as he sat back on his throne, not even caring to adjust his crown.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Uh, er- king Techno.. blade?" sapnap bowed as if he were asking a question kicking George, prompting him to do the same. "yes?" He responded, chuckling slightly at the subject's nervousness, all 4 of the caretakers bowing to him. "We were wondering... if um..." George stuttered, looking at his feet. The knight next to him sighed, cutting right to the chase. "they want to know if you'll breed with their hybrid."</p><p> "..." techno looked at them, confused. He wasn't really expecting to be asked... such a question. bad's face turned red as he sputtered at the knights bluntness. "Well- It's very dangerous for hybrids not to breed, but we want to make sure they're all comfortable and- and everything is consensual! s-so what we're really asking is can we check if this hybrid is compatible and if you actually want t-"</p><p> </p><p>"sure." techno was twirling his crown in his hand, not amused.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>all 4 caretakers whooped and high-five, happy that dream wouldn't get sick- that is if he accepted technoblade. their last option was them... and that would be very awkward. </p><p>"can... i see them?" techno stood from his throne, dusting off his clothes and walking to the caretakers. he <em>certainly</em> didn't expect a beautiful, tall, blonde haired male walk in, face flushed and thighs trembling slightly. he had purple highlights on his hair and two very noticeable wings coming from his back. he looked about 6', 6'1?</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Techno let out a flushed huff at the sight of the male, breath stuttering slightly. this was going to be good.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>the king was now sitting on his throne, a very hot hybrid shifting around in his lap smelling him, trying to see if he could be a possible mate. the impossible happened when dream <em>finally</em> chose a mate, sitting comfortably on techno's lap, purring softly, wings flapping behind him.</p><p>"woah! he like's you!" sapnap looked in awe as dream settled calmly on the kings lap as if... well, he wasn't a king. "so what do i do- wha-" technoblade was caught off guard by the sight of the caretakers leaving, shouting small pieces of information at him as if that would help. 'we'll be back in a week' and 'cum inside' were shouted at him, almost making him forget about the shifting hybrid in his lap.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"oh yeah, he might get pregnant!" is the last thing he heard before the door was slammed and the visitor hours were up. "alright dreamy," techno said, earning a small- and frankly adorable- 'hi!' back. "what do i do with you."</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Techno was now standing awkwardly in the doorway watching as dreams shaky hands took off his top, saying "its too hot techno..." and small moans as he accidentally touched his own skin, very, <em>very </em>sensitive now. dreams heat was now spiking, realizing that he had finally found a mate, it obviously wasn't that hot, seeing as they literally lived in the arctic, but to dream it was.</p><p>"woah, are you okay?" techno wasn't thinking as he walking towards dream, grabbing his hands and earning a pornographic moan. that went <em>straight</em> to his dick.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"alright dream," this time, techno got a whimper in return. "i'm gonna fuck you now. is that okay?" he looked into the glassy-eyed hybrids eyes, trying to make sure he gave consent before anything went too far. dream nodded frantically and quickly slipped of his pants, putting his head in the sheets and revealing his slick-filled and pink hole, practically begging techno to fuck him.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>techno let out another huff, shakier than the last. "okay then."</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"unh, ugh, uuh-" techno was setting a painfully slow face, wiping away the tears that fell from dream's eyes. techno was holding dream up with his hands, making sure his sensitive wings didn't get hurt by laying on the bed. "ah~" dream let out a particularly sweet moan when techno hit a <em>certain</em> spot, making the male under him squirm. techno let out small groans and huffs as he went deeper and deeper into dream and-</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"ah~!" dream squeezed his eyes closed as techno aimed for that spot, thrusts getting faster and faster. it was so good- so good he couldn't take it! it was so <em>so </em>good and uhn- </p><p>techno looked down, shocked at what had just happened. right there, in dreams stomach was a small bulge. not even thinking, techno gripped dreams thighs tighter- "wahh~ uhn~!"- and spread them further, trying to push in further so he could see his dick better inside of the hybrid. "so- so good for me dream.. ah~"</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>all self control seemed to be lost as techno set his pace fast and relentless, smirking as the hybrid timidly grabbed his own cock and started stroking it. "t- t- te- ech- n- no~ a- ah- uhn~ ah!" dream stroked himself with each thrust, multiple globs of pre cum coming from his tip. "d-dream, oh-" techno let out groans as he tilted his head back, adams apple bobbing against his swat covered skin as he felt the knot in his stomach grow by the second.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>he glanced down to see dream heaving, stroking his cock as fast as he could- not very fast, his mind was in a haze- and noticed how puffy his nipples looked. his chest was slightly bigger than a normal males, almost like a womans. and his nipples looked so... so pink. so, edible. </p><p>without thinking, techno brought his mouth to the hybrids chest, watching in amusement when he tilted his head back in pleasure, purple highlights sprawled over the sheets.</p><p>dreams body shifted against the bed with each thrust, making him shift with techno's hips.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"ah~ ahn~ technoooo~ teh- eh- euh- uhn- uh- ah~ unf~" his pace got faster, along with dreams strokes. "so good, dream~ so good for me, uhn-" his voice was slightly higher pitched than normal, along with dreams. both of their faces were flushed and covered with sweat. mewls, whimpers, pants, and moans were drawn out of the moan under him. music, music to techno's ears.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"m gonna cu- uh~" dream was rudely interrupted by techno thrusting extremely hard into dreams prostate, his tip was almost completely visible inside of dream, veins and all. finally, techno let out his load inside of dream, liking how he could see some seep out of the boy's quaking hole. the feeling of come jostling inside of dream was enough to make his eyes role back and tongue stick out, heat finally satisfied. he shook as his orgasm overtook him, slightly purple cum dripping down his hand and thighs as techno rode out his orgasm.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"uhh- uhn~ mph- uh-" thrusts were slower, techno just wanting to get the rest of his load out- which was a <em>lot</em>. he bit his lip as he felt the last of his cum coming out of him, finally pulling out of the boy beneath him. he watched in awe as dreams body forced him to keep all of the cum inside of him, dream still trembling slightly, whimpering at the not-so-new feeling.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"sometimes, i wonder if anyone<em> will</em> kill the dragon," dream said with a yawn, curling up closer to techno and letting his mind rest. "g'night techno." techno smiled at the fucked-out boy that was now cuddling into him. he was now aware of how tired <em>he</em> was and decided to rest with the hybrid. "good night, dream."</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>"thank you!" sapnap finally finished his rant about how worried he was with a quick 'thank you' and being dragged out of the castle. maybe techno would visit that shelter once and a while.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>y'know. for <em>research</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>D: what is wrong with me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>